1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to merchandising and, more particularly, to coupons used to promote merchandising.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice on the part of manufacturers and retailers to make coupons available to the public in order to induce the purchase of merchandise promoted by such sellers. Normally, such coupons are distributed through the mail, free-standing inserts, and the print media. Such coupons generally carry discounts on the promoted products or services. More recently, in-store promotions have included in-store couponing, which permits shoppers to select discount coupons on merchandise intended for purchase at such retail facility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,672 to Off et al. discloses a system for creating discount coupons in response to the purchase of products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,256 to Humble discloses a coupon validation network. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,468; 4,876,592; 4,926,255; 5,057,915; and 5,034,807 to Von Kohorn disclose various dispensing units intended to be used with broadcast transmissions. The promotional efforts by many competing manufacturers and retailers tend to equalize and generally result in shoppers viewing all coupons and couponing systems alike, without any one seller generating special interest or excitement. In-store couponing is also perceived as a tedious chore by shoppers. It causes consumers with their shopping carts to compare coupons in supermarket aisles impeding movement through the store.
It is the object of the present invention to introduce a measure of fun and excitement into the couponing efforts by manufacturers, retailers and service providers.
It is another object of the invention to generate heightened interest on the part of shoppers by introducing an element of gaming and prize winning into the shopping process, thereby attracting shoppers to stores.
It is another object to stimulate shopper interest without interfering with the normal traffic flow in stores, such as supermarkets, nor with the common checkout counter procedures.